villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Westcott's Elite
|skills = Wizard powers Combat Realizer Unit Combat Wiring Duits Realizer Magical Tech Licorice Powers Efficient fighting abilities Advanced science Energy weaponry projection |goals = Assist Isaac Westcott in his dearest-wish of purging humanity and create a world where mages rules with iron fist. |crimes = Genocide |type of villains = Genocidal Military Technocrats}} Isaac Westcott's Elite, also known as Isaac Westcott's Elites and Deus.Ex.Machina Adeptus, are a DEM Wizard Elite Squad and a group of powerful fighters who were the strongest of Isaac's army. Almost all of Isaac's known elites were wiped out during the Volume 5 until Volume 13, including in the games. They all work under the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. The Elites took part in many battles, as they were the strongest minions of Westcott. They were some of the few minions of Isaac Westcott that he actually remembered the names of, or at least people who were important to Isaac's goal. Members High Ranking Elites *'Ellen Mira Mathers': Known as the world's strongest Wizard who works under Westcott as his secretary. She has vowed to never lose to any opponent, even agreeing that she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world in the process. *'Mana Takamiya': A temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, Mana works for the DEM Industries based out of England as a Wizard. Due to the procedure she underwent to strengthen her fighting power, she has less than 10 years to live, but was kept from knowing this truth about her body. *'Jessica Bailey': Long red haired woman and is the third strongest DEM wizard. Like the other DEM wizards she's concerned with receiving Issac's favor and completing his orders first, and personal morals a distant second. Such as going along with the plan to attack Tohka while she was in a heavily crowded area, despite misgivings, just because Issac ordered it. *'Marina Arusu': Marina is an artificial spirit created by DEM Industries and originally sent to take control of Fraxinus. She gets trapped in the game world and is waiting for Maria to weaken so she could take over Maria’s ‘authority’. She keeps watching as Maria keeps resetting the world to learn about love. *'Kaguya Ray Peram Westcott': A fragmental Spirit born from the mana of all Spirits sealed by hero Shido Itsuka and the mastermind who teleported the heroes of Date A Live universe to Damanchi world. She was later revealed to be a Spirit Amalgam who merged herself with Westcott's personality, becoming a new Isaac Westcott from the Second World. She was a immensely powerful Spirit who could use the power of all Angels from the Sephira Tree and could easily manipulate the powers of the Spirit of Origin, Mio Takamiya, to turn other being in Spirits as easily as Mio could. *'Artemisia Bell Ashcroft': Artemisia Bell Ashcroft is a member of the British equivalent of AST which is the SSS. She is the top wizard of the organization and is known for her kind and cheerful personality. Later she become Adeptus 2 on DEM. *'Origami Tobiichi': Origami Tobiichi is one of the main female protagonist of the Date A Live series. She is a highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. Later, she become one of the candidates to replace Jessica and Mana on DEM. *'Nibelcol': Nibelcol, also known as Daughters of the Demon King is kind of Artificial Spirits created by Westcott. Westcott summons various soldiers from Beelzebub's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu. However, due to Beelzebub's connection with Rasiel, the Nibelcol has a significant weakness despite their great numbers. Because Shido still has Nia's affections, he is able to seal the Nibelcol with a kiss, causing them to revert back into paper and fade away into light particles. Lower Elites *''Andrew Kersee Dunstan Francis Barbirolli'' *''DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch'' *''Adeptus 4'' *''Adepetus 5'' *''Adepetus 6'' *''Adepetus 7'' *''Adepetus 8'' *''Adepetus 9'' *''Adepetus 10'' *''Adepetus 11'' *''Adepetus 12'' Gallery Members EllenMathers.png|Ellen Mira Mathers Mana_CR-Unit.png|Mana Takamiya Jessica_bayley.png|Jessica Bailey MA0808_00003.png|Marina Arusu Artemisia_Ashcroft.jpg|Artemisia Bell Ashcroft 50896871_2537649366277639_4758948150515859456_o.jpg|Origami Tobiichi Andrew Carthy.png|Andrew Kersee KfrkmDEdbD2.png|Elite DEM Wizards and Bandersnatch Nibelcol profile pic.png|Nibelcol F87267ab62f820c439df4102ac56f8a4.jpg|Kaguya Yamai (Memoria Freese only) Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Organizations Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Dissolved Organizations